Is This Real?
by Chikyo-sama
Summary: Naraku shows up in my dimension and dragg me to the Inuyasha world. What could happen? Will love blome and be forever? Sess"OC" InuKag MirSan
1. Chapter 1: I am WHERE!

1. chapter: I am WHERE?

----------

Sorry for the grammar if it's not right!

----------

I was walking from school with of my friends. My black hair flowed back as a little wind came. I said goodbye to my classmates and everyone who was just going to the same school and I know them. I saw my bus, I started running towards it but the doors closed. I sighned.

„Damn… Why can't I catch the bus once in a month?" I taked out one cigarett and lighter and started smoking.

At the other side of the road, I saw a strange man. He was wearing a long, black coat, a hat, gloves… Is he mad? It's freaking hot and I melt away in a shirt and a long skirt! Anyway… He was looking at me straight. It was getting on my nerves. 20 minutes passed and finaly the next bus came. The old fart runned from the other side to the bus. Okay… He's following me or something?

- Hello. I believe you noticed that I've been stearing at you for a while. – he suddenly sad it in my ear.

His voice was as cold as an ice cream in africa… and was scary as well.

- Do we know each other? – I asked and I looked at him.

I saw a little under his hat and was stunned. His eyes were red. And then I noticed something else too. Long, curly and dark brown hair. This guy was so familiar, but I don't know why…

„Where have you seen him? Think Marta think!" – I thought and mentally was hitting my head.

- I suggest that you don't know where have you seen me before… Too bad… - He said and pointed a gun to my side. – If you do what I say there is going to be no harm. Act normally. Take the bus as long as you always would. Then we talk.

I don't know why, but I wasn't scared… You're saying that I'm crazy, but I'm not! It's just, I don't know…Then I saw that we were there and toke off with him.

- Come. – he said and we went to a little and outlying street. – Now I should reveal who I am.

And with that, he toke of his cloths. Not everything you pervert! Just the coat, hat and gloves. Than I gasped.

- Naraku?!

- Yes dear Chikyo. It's me. – he said with a smile.

- H..How do you know my nickname?

- Well you know, in my dimension and time, there is a prophecy that you, will going to come to our thime and dimension and kill the evil. Well, I'm here to kill you that it can never become real.

- As far as I know the prophecies are always coming real. But I'm not going to give in so easaly so bring it! – I said and jumped back and put up my hand in front of me with my hands in a fist.

But why? Why wasn't I still scared just stunned? There was just this freaking feeling inside me, that I couldn't explane. But then Naraku smirke turnd into an angry expression.

- Don't mess with me woman. You're not going to reveal you're powers now!

- Oh! Someone said something he wouldn't had to. So I've got powers?

- Don't get so excited about it, because I am way stronger than you!

- Now, you're stronger, but it doesn't means I couldn't get stronger and what about the prophecy?

Naraku wanted to hit me, but I dogged all his attack. You ask how? I don't know, I was just following my body that was moving on it's own.

- Stop moving you bitch!

- And why should I do that? First I do this! – And I slammed my fist in his face.

But I wish I shouldn't did that… Soon his body that my hand and my body to was surrended by dark ping light and we dissapiered. I went uncounces as we was flowing in shining blue space. When I woke up, I was tied up and was in a forest.

- Wellcome to my word, Chikyo!

- I am WHERE???


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the two

I don't own Inuyasha and the other characters, only myself :P

----------

Sorry for the grammar if it's not right, I'm doing my best but I still have a long way to go. 

----------

2. Chapter: Meeting the two

- Yes, you're in the Sengoku Jidai. At this place no one will find you, so I will kill you here.

- Oh no you don't! – I said and started to cut the rope on my hands with a little knife what I left in my skirts pocket in the morning. – You can't kill me remember? Prophecy?

- But it was going to be true when we don't find out, now that I know about it, you can't do anything about it! – he said proudly.

- Naraku… I think, that you are an idiot. There are no thing in my dimension that can take me here, so now that I'm here the prophecy started. – I said and he looked at me wide eyes. – Oh, you didn't know? What a looser! – and with that my rope on my hands fell off and that I riped of the ropes on my legs, but how? I think that is a power of mine that I'm strong, but I'm not that storng, I mean Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and any kind of demon can ripe a rope can't they?

- Now then. Should w eget this started? No ill tricks! – and with that I jumped forward and started hitting him.

Not every punch and kick was lucky, but I can at least be proud of myselfe, that I could do that because I was human.

- Oh no you're not human! – Naraku said and jumped farder from me. – You are a demon. A very rare demon I should add.

- What? But I don't look like one!

- In you're dimension. Buti n mine, you're true looks and power will come out. But the power is that you have to learn. – he said and dissapierd leaving me stunned.

„I'm a demon? But how? I should search for a river." I thought and started walking to a direction. Why that way? I don't know that as well as other questions but not everyone goes to another dimension. The view was beautifull. Blue sky, mountains, flying and singing birds… than I found a little lake that was created from the waterfall and a little river that taked the water far away. I went to the lake and looked in it. It was true. I was a demon. Fangs, claws, longer hair and ears that was prick. My hair didn't had the usual dark brown color. It was black and my eyes… They were beautifull. In the corner they were red and as we headed out from it… It was golden. My new looks and my clothes were so right to each other. Long black shirt and on it whit red letters was Disturbed. My feavorite band. My skirt was long and was black too. And my legs were brogues. Soon before I knew it, it was dark. I started to search for wood and how lucky I was that I still had my lighter… and cigarett too:D When I finnished making a fire and I smoked, I decidet to sing. I stood up and started singing and slowly danced too.

**Avril Lavigne – I'm with you**

**I'm standing on a bridge,  
I'm waiting in the dark,  
I thought that you'd be here by now.**

Somwhere in the forest Inuyasha and the others were sleeping. Well only the other Inuyasha weren't. Suddenly, he heard my voice and slowly and softly not making any sound, he walked forward the voice, forward me.

**Theres nothing but the rain,  
No footsteps on the ground,  
I'm listening but there's no sound.**

Another place in the forest. Sesshomaru and his three companion. Sesshomaru's eyes was closed too but when he heard my voice he started to walk forward to the voice, forward me.

**Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night,  
Tryin to figure out this life.  
Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are, but I…  
I'm with you.  
I'm with you.**

Slowly I leaped to the water, but I didn't sank. I walked on it like on the ground. My dancing was creaply good and my voice was good too. I never sang this good before and before I hated dancing too. I didn't know that in the two side of this little place two people was watching me. Inuyasha from the left, Sesshomaru from the right. They were stunned. They never saw something like this.

„Is she a demon or what? But she singes good…" thought Inuyasha

„What's a Holy Demon doing here? I shouldn't disturbe here or she will be angry. I wondered if they really existed but I never thought that I would saw a real one" thought Sesshomaru

**I'm looking for a place,  
I'm searching for a face,  
Is anybody here I know.**

**Cuz nothing's going right,  
And everything's a mess,  
And no one likes to be alone.**

**Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
Its a damn cold night,  
Tryin to figure out this life.  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are, but I…  
I'm with you.  
I'm with you.  
Yea yea…oh**

**Why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind..  
Yea yea yea yea yea….**

**Its a damn cold night,  
Trying to figure out this life.  
Wont you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are, but I…  
I'm with you, I'm with you.**

**Take me by the hand take me somewhere new,  
I dont know who you are, but I…  
I'm with you, I'm with you.**

**Take me by the hand take me somewhere new,  
I dont know who you are, but I…  
I'm with you, I'm with you.**

**I'm with you**

As I finnished I walked from the water and that turned around.

- Whose there? There are two people here hiding, if you don't come out than you'll be in big trouble.

With that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked out.

- Sesshomaru? What are you doing here? And where are you're little green toad and girly?

- I should ask those questions to you too, Inuyasha little brother.

While these two was having a little conversation I was the happiest person in the whole two dimensions univers! I started walking towards them and Sesshomaru was a little scared and quickly bowed his hear and pushed down Inuyashas too.

- I'm sorry my laidy if we disturbed you, we didn't weanted to … - he was suprised as Inuyasha too.

I hugged them with all I have.

- Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Oh my god! I don't believe this! – and with that I started jumping with the two still in my arms.

- Hey! I can't breat! –said Inuyasha and was blushing like mad. No one was hugging him like this before. And not a totally stranger.

- Don't touch this Sesshomaru, you…!

----------

This was a longest chapter in my whole life! xD

If I don't get at least 2 more review I'm not going to continue … So please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Some fun

I don't own Inuyasha and the other characters, only myself :P

----------

Sorry for the grammar if it's not right, I'm doing my best but I still have a long way to go. 

----------

3. Chapter: Some fun

- Don't touch this Sesshomaru, you…!

- Or what? You hit me? – I asked with my 'you try it and you will be dead sooner' face.

- Ah! N…No! I wasn't going to said that… - he said coldy but sweat.

- Sesshomaru you ass. Now you said that because you're afraid of this girl. – Inuyasha said with a smirke on his face but than started laughing.

I than looked at him with a 'if you say something like that be prepaired to meet you're makers' his voice started to get lower and lower. They looked at me like this: Sesshomaru coldly, but sweated and was a little shaking, Inuyasha wide eyed and sweated more than Sesshomaru. I turned my head down. I couldn't keep my laughter in more. I started to laugh very hard and loud.

- I…I can't be…believe that…that you actually thought…that I would attack you!

They looked at each other with a questioning look.

- But the way you were staring at us… - they said in union.

- Anyway… It's morning alredy so you should be heading back to the camps you belong. – I said with a smile.

- Y…yeah! Well, Sesshomaru you were saved this time from my power…

- What power? You mean Tetsuaiga? Can I hold it please? – I said excited.

- No! You can't look at it as well. – but I had it in my hands.

The barrier had no effect on me. Well, there was no barrier for me. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at me shocked.

- How can you touch my Tetsuaiga?!

- I don't know but watch this! – I said and pulled out the sword…IT TRANSFORMED! – WHAT? I didn't thought that it would actually transform… Lol! – I said and swinged it to the ground and jelled… - Kaze no kizu!

And… there it was, the Kaze no Kizu…

- Huh? It really came out, what a lame sword, whatch this. – I said as I put back the sword in the shield and handed it to Inu.

- What was it that I wanted to show you? – they fell in anime stile to the ground.

- Oh yeah! I remembered! – and with that, I concentrated my power to my feet and jumped.

There was a big wind when I jumped and I jumped so high that I could almost touch the clouds, than I remembered something when I looked down.

- Guys there is a little problem. – I jelled. – I'm afaraid in high places… - than I started to fall and I screamed as loud as I could.

- Shit that idiot! – Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru transformed into his big dog form and turned to his back and I fell to his stomack. Then when I felt ground under me, I started laughing again ( xD ) …

- I can't believe I forgott that I was afraid in the high. But thank you Sesshomaru that you saved me. Well, and since you're in you're demon dog form, I play with you a little. – and started tickling his stomack with both my hands. – Whose a good doggie? – his one leg started to tap the ground.

Inuyasha looked like we were crazy and when the ground shaked it taked Inu up and down from the ground.

- Would you stop this? It's really anoying.

- Aw… someone is jellous I think, don't worry you can have some fun too. – and with that I appeard behind him, pushed him to the ground and started ticklign his sides. He was laughing so hard that I saw some ters in his eyes.

- Well, I think we found him… and Sesshomaru… and a beautifull lady. – we heard Miroku's voice.

- Sesshomaru-sama so here are you. We were so worried with Jacken-sama. – also said Rin from another direction.

Than when everybody saw the situation…

- What the hell is going on here??!

----------

Please review or so I really not going to continue! And this is a real story and I ask Sesshy or Inu to help me motive you to review. I look at you with and evil smile… Hehehe….


	4. Chapter 4: Things get complicated!

I don't own Inuyasha and the other characters, only myself :P

----------

Sorry for the grammar if it's not right, I'm doing my best but I still have a long way to go. J

----------

4. Chapter: Things get complicated!

- What the hell is going on here??!

Sesshomaru and Inu immediately started sreaming.

- I don't know what's going on! – they look at ech other. – Don't say what I say! Hey!

- My lord! What did that human bitch did to you?! – cried Jacken.

My eyes looked at him in anger and my eyes changed into red from the red-golden color. I kicked him towards space.

- Who is a bitch you stinky frog? And human also, who do you think you are? – and he flyed and deissapiered on the other side of the big, that very BIG forest. Everyone looked at me and started to take some step back.

- Heh, heh, heh… - I breathed hardly.

Then suddenly I turned around to them and Inu and Shessy knew what to do, they stood next to each other like soldiers and the other too at the moment they realised I walk slownly towards them. Sweathering like a waterfall. I walked to the first people to the right. It was Sango.

- Hello! I'm Chikyo. Nice to meet you Sango.

To the next, Miroku.

- Nice to meet you hentai Miroku.

The others smiled at this a little that I don't notice it and Inu giggled quietly. Next Shippo, he was so scared that he had tears running don him face. I looked at him and taked him up in my arms and hugged him.

- Oooh… Don't worry Shippo-chan, I only hurt grown up… – The others except Rin had a very worried face, but after I continued - …Men.

Sesshomrau, Inuyasha and Miroku almost fainted. The girls stared at the boys to look at their expression. It was very funny I should say. Like I said that I killed my family.

- Don't worrie boys, if you are kind to me and don't get in my way I wouldn't hurt you. But Sesshy you one lucky dog. – His eyes flashed red but mine too and he got scared. – You are my feavorite character, so I would never kill you, but remember, I can still broke your arms and legs, or you're fingers… That's one nasty injury and it's one hell of the time when it's healing.

Suddenly a demon appiered and we get ready to fight. I looked at the others with puppy eyes, to tell them that I wanted to fight. They sighed and stood back.

- Yay! – I said and with a csary smile on my face, I runned to the demon.

It was a giant bear demon, it wated to punch me, but I put up one hand and it stoped there. Than I started gripping it's hand and it scream in pain. Than after that I throw him behind me. It's head landed first. The others stared at me with water dropps at their heads.

- Wow! This new power is so cool! The only problem is that I can only use karate moves.

- You…can do… karate moves…? – they asked in union.

- Yes. Watch this.

I went ower to a tree. I jumped up, not high, like last time and both my hand on each side of my body. When I reached the highest place I kicked straight with my right leg and the tree went down so fast, that the others couldn't see.

- Eh! – said the grown ups and – WOW! – said the 2 kid. – Meow. – said Kirara.

- Oops! I still can't hold back my strenght very much. I still need to train on that.

When i ended my sentens the ground started to shake and from under the ground Naraku started to appier.

- Kukuku!

- Naraku! – said all of us.

- Shippo Rin. Go to a safe place.

They noded and did what I told them.

- Chikyo… I see that you find your heroes. Kukuku. How stupid.

- Do you think this is stupid Naraku? – I asked and started to walk towards him.

- What do you think you can do all by yourselfe?

- I'm not alone am I guys? – I asked as I turned around but I saw only smoke… - Waht the? Miasma?

- Something like that… But just watch.

And with that something or someone injured my hand.

- Ow… Who is it?

- Well what do you think? – said a voice from behind me.

As I turned around with confusness in my eyes I saw red and siler and a nother injured arm to me… When I saw them, I couldn't believe my eyes.

- Sesshomaru… Inuyasha… Why? – I asked but the answe came from Naraku.

- They're under my controll. What do you think this smoke was?

- Shit… And the others? Where are they?! – I asked angrily.

- Don't worry… I only need these two. Attack!

They runned towards me. I closed my eyes and brought my hands in fron of me to defend myself from some of the hits, but they never came. I opent my eyes and saw everything stoped. The leaves, the wind and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru… But why? Before I could answer to that a beautifull woman appiered infront of me. She had long black hair whit white stribes in the end, blood red eyes and black lipgross. Her dress was the greatest. It had a long skirt that went ower her legs, because she was in the air, so I couldn't see her legs. It had silver cains coming down from te half of the dress. The upwards was good too. It was a top with red and white band. On her arm there was a tatto, a black, golden eyed dragon.

- Chikyo… You have the power. You have a great power. You just have to use it good. I can help you with that… will you accept my help?

- Before that, I have a question. Who are you?

- Not who am I, most likely who are you. You are my reincarnaction. And my name is Kiniro Yumi Ryu (Beautiful Golden Dragon is the meaning of the name or something like that)

- Wha… what? How is that possible if I'm not even from this world?

- It's simple. I was like you. Stuck in 2 dimensions with don't know what to doo. Sad to be here and not home. But you… you feel like this is your home too. You don't feel like stuck here. You are more perfect to be the legend than me, so the gods and Midoriko gained you more power.

- Midoriko? Is this gets more complicated or am I just feeling it.

- No… This is a comlicated situation. Largely to you. You have to carry out your duty as the guard of the 2 dimension and the guardian angel of the world ,of the Shikon Jewels guardians guardian… You have to carry a big resposibility on your back. Now, take my hand. – and with that I taked it almost immediatly. I started to pulse and in reality, tha time didn't stop, just to me, and when the 2 controlled almost stroke a strong wind came from me and a shining light. The wind blew away the smoke and I saw the other on the ground and in the light my looks changed too. I looked like Yumi, but my eyes were they usually red-golden color and I had a red jewel on my forehead. When I opened my eyes and looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru I suddenly was before them and had my hands on their eyes. Almost suddenly they collapsed to the ground. Naraku looked at me with wide eyes.

- How is that possible?! No mortal can undo my controll ad to think that you could. You patentic girl. – one of his hand and some spindles of him came towards me but I turnd and walked towards them slowly.

- Don't look down on me that mutch Naraku… - I said but my voice was like the mix of mine and Yumis. With that the wind came again and they turned to black then to ash.

- What? – the evil said and wanted to flee but I was faster and held him down with one band from my dress.

- Oh no, you don't go to anywhere… Not untill I gave you this. – And I started to purify him, but in the end it was just a puppet with 2 jewelshards. Naraku must have tought that would kill me. The others started to wake up. They stood up.

- Ah. What happened? – asked Miroku.

- My head hurts… - said Kagome while holding her head.

Than everyone remembered.

- Naraku!

- Where is he?! – said an angry Inu and Sesshy that they saw me.

- Chikyo?

With that I changed back to my original looks and started to faint. Lucily Sesshomaru was fast enough to catch me but it was a close call.

- Omg! What do you think happened here? – asked Sango as she looked around and find a place in front of us where were something like a big cruch. At the middle of it, there were ash and 2 wooden puppet half.

- So it was only a puppet, huh? – said Inu.

- Well, it looks like that. But who could done this big hole? – they all looked to me. I was sleaping peacefully.

- If I wouldn't met her, I would think that god helped us. – said Miroku.

- Well, we gladly arend boys or we could end like this too. – said funnily Sango.

- Yes. It was a suprise to hear that this girl Chikyo only hurt men but she is a girl herself. She looks so young too. Sesshomaru just stared at my face to know when I were awake. Jacken and Rin was coming to just now.

- What happened my lord? Where is that half demon Naraku?

- My lord, are you all right? Huh? – Rin said as she saw me. – My lodr, who is she?

- She is Chikyo Rin. She is a friend. – said Kagome.


	5. Authors Note!

Sorry for updating late, but I had to study hard and Io was barelly at home :P So please don't be mad at me and if you are and say something bad… You know I can go to Inuyashas dimension and I bring them back and ask them to hunt you down - So be good. And if you want me to continue please write many rewieves! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5: Queen of the Sake

I don't own Inuyasha and the other characters, only myself :P

----------

Sorry for the grammar if it's not right, I'm doing my best but I still have a long way to go. J

----------

5. Chapter: Queen of the sake

- What happened my lord? Where is that half demon Naraku?

- My lord, are you all right? Huh? – Rin said as she saw me. – My lord, who is she?

- She is Chikyo Rin. She is a friend. – said Kagome.

- Chikyo. Is she a demon like you my lord? – asked the little girl.

- She's human Rin. – said Kagome. – But a lot more stronger. Maybe stronger than any of us. And that's a thing.

- Keh! She's not stronger that me! – said our feavorite hanyou.

- Oh yeah Inuyasha… That's why she can use your Wind Scar… - said Sesshy.

- WHAT? She can use it? How? – the others asked.

- Oh… - They heard I whimper and slowly opened my eyes.

- Chikyo! Are you all right? – asked Miroku.

- Yes… - I said that I realised that where was I and I blushed a little, so as well Sesshy. – Thank you Sesshomaru. I can stand now. – I said while I stood up and with that the boys blushed deeply and the girls started to point down.

I looked down to myself and realised that my chloths were torn a little and my breasts were showing a little. I'm a very embarrassed tipe, only when I'm touched so I was not blushing, but I took my hands up.

- What? Haven't you seen this much of a girls breasts before? – they all blushed harder and I started to laugh. – What would you guys do when we would be in swimming suits?

- Don't mention it Chikyo… When we tryed it once but… Miroku touched my and Kagomes butt almost every minute that he wasn't unconscious because of Inuyasha… - Said Sango with a slow and deadly tone.

- But I had a great time. I played with Kirara and somethimes I went into the water. – Said Shippo.

- I'm glad, but this time, we will all have fun. Hehehe… - I sad cruelly.

- How dare you invite us to your pitifull actions you … - started Jacken but quickly shut up as I looked at him.

- Yeay! Sesshomaru-sama can stay please?

- Hm…. – was all he replied and sat down to the nearest tree.

- Well I think the answer is yes... – said Miroku.

- Keh! Are you all really that stupid to think that I will be having a bath with my brother and with that toad? You better think, And now that that crazy chick is here too… - He got a bump on his head. – OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? – and another bump.

- Don't call me crazy for one and don't you dare rise your voice at me. – they all looked at me with a wtf face.

- You're acting so grown up! What are you my mother? – asked Inu.

- No, than you wouldn't be so agressive and arrogant…

- Why you…

- Why me? What? Say it all…

- … Never mind. When are we going? I wanna end this stupid thing quickly.

- Hehe… Miroku!

- Yes mam?

- I want you to get us A LOT sake! Now!

- … Okay.

- I didn't heard ya!! – I screamed giving a heart attack to all.

- Yes mam! – and he runned to the nearest village for it.

- Kagome. – I started lovely and everyone fell anime styl. – Please bring swimming suits. I want a black bikini! – I said cheerfull.

- Okay.

- Inuyasha, go with Kagome and bring snacks. Not only Ramen. I repeate NOT only Ramen.

- Okay, okay I got it. Seesh… - and with that Inu and Kag dissapiered too.

- Sango, Kirara and the kids plus Jacken, please get us some fruites, okay?

- You can count on us Chikyo. – said Sango and the kids.

- Yeah, yeah what ever! – said Jacken and they walked away too.

- So, It's just you and me Sessh. I wanna ask some questions. – And with that I sat in his lap, he blushed like mad and even if this was not enough I leant on his cheast.

- 1: How old are you? 2: All info about your mother. 3: Why are you so different now?

- 1: around 900 but I don't really count it. 2: My mothers name is Akayeko Taisho, she's around 2000 years, she has long white hair like me, violet eyes, moon and demon marks on her face and she's a dogdemon too. That is all you have to know. 3: I'm not different. You just imagining it. And… maybe I like (not in love like, like frined) you… - he blushed at this last tens.

- Eeh… So you like me huh? Well guess what. I like you too. – I whispered in his ear.

- Um… Chikyo? Sesshomaru(-sama)? – asked everyone.

They returned. We didn't realise that time flew this quick.

- What? – I asked and was still leaning on him.

- No… nothing. – said all but Jacken who was crying.

- Sesshomaru-sama and a human. A mere human. Where is the real Sesshomaru-sama?... Ow! – a rock him his head.

The trower of the rock was Sesshomaru. He was blushing like mad but stayed cool.

- It's nothing like that Jacken! You worthless searvant. Don't think anithing of that. – He said strangely fast.

Of course everyone was laughing.

- Well… Is everyone got what I requested? – they all showed me their hands.

- Okay, Kagome give the boys their chlotes and give it to us too. Everyone goes to change now. – and when everyone had their the boys to the left, the girls to the right bushes.

That everyone came out except me.

- What's wrong Chikyo. To scared to comeout? – teased Inu.

- Sorry that I don't want to give you a heart attack, but the upper half is a little little to me…

- WHAT? – came from Sango and Kagome. – What are you? Ours are a little big and yours is little?! – and they went where I was that only they saw me but didn't came here so the boys were able to see them but not me. – Oh…my…god…

- Well? What do you think? – I asked a little embarrassed.

- Well… it could be wors. Like the other half would be little.

- OMG! Don't say thing like that I'm a visual tipe! – And I blushed. – Okay boys here I come but don't you dare stare.

When I went out they all blushed. Even Miroku! I took my hands in fronf of the upper half and went to them.

- Keh! There is nothing for you to be so childis… - said Inu but of ourse he was blushing too.

Everyone shoot him a death glare, but in my mind an idea started to be born. I looked at the girls and leered at them. They smiled weakly not knowing what I planed.

- Really Inu? Than you don't mind if I thake them off…? – and I unknoted the upper half at my neck and started to take it down slowly. Miroku got a nose bleed and so as well as Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru blushed like mad, but than the robe slipped from my arms and it almost went off, but Sesshomaru got behind me and placed his hands on my breast ( This wasn't my idea!!! My friend told me that I should write something like this!! And is if you think that I'm crazy to write tings with these with no living figures, than you are right that I'm crazy, but remember… )

- Crazy woman! Are you wanna give us man a heart attack?! – yelled Sesshy.

Than I felt something on my chest and it was not the cloth. I looked down and saw his hands on my cheast. I growed. Nothing, he didn't even flich. I started to get angry...

- You… - everyone looked at my face, my hair in my eyes and downer, 2 hands on my cheast. – YOU PERVERT! – I screamed and a flash of light came from me that shocked the demons hand so he had to take it away, but the light still came and when it was gone, I was in my other form and had a black bikini with silver chains on it. ( I'm working on an art to show you this swimming suit, but untill that, you have to imagine it… :P )

- Well, looks like I'm in this form again. And now I know that I have to be really angry to take up this form… - I turned around to lookat my suit from behind too and to the others to see it. – Well, It's a good thing that it become my size and it looks so awesome! Well, lets get goig to the nearest hot spring or anything.

- let's… - was all the others said and sighed except the kids.

They were in each side of me. Shippo on my right holding my hand and Rin ont he other. I spinned and pulled them int he air. We werespinning so hard that I started to feel dizzy int he end and we fell. We were ont he ground but were laughing still.

- Are she really that deadly? – asked Inu with a questoning face.

- Well, she was the one that defeated Narakus puppet on her own. – commented Sango and Miroku nodded.

- Is she really 15 years old? – asked the great taiyoukai.

- Sorry… Hahah! almost 16! Hahaha! – i yelled from the ground where the other two were tickling me. – Okay, stop it! I'll give up! Haha! You win! – the two finnished my torturing and then… - I got you now! – and with that I was now the one tickling them.

- hmm… - commented Sessh.

- Well you all have to admin it that she is having fun but we stand and wait when the other will attack. She would really will stop it if we would fight. – said Kagome cleverly.

- Keh! Maybe… you're right… But only this day!

- At last! I and the kids were waiting for those words! Right? – I asked.

- Yeah! – the little ones yelled.

- Oh! We're here! – I said and looked around. – Perfect! Miroku! – he jumped to my side. – The sake! – he gave it all to me. – okay, who wanna have a drinking competition?

- HUH?! – was everyones reaction.

- Yeah! You heard me! Who wants a drinking competition? – I asked again with a smile on ym face. – Too skared t odrink?

- Keh! You're on! I would never loose.

- Well, I join your fun then as well. Kagome? Sango? – asked Miroku.

- Oh no, we will watch the kids. – they commented.

- Okay but you don't know what you are missing. Sesshy? You're coming right?

- Please don't call me like that in public…

- Sess…Sesshy!! Hahaha! This was the greatest name I ever heared! – laughed Inuyasha.

- Oh don't worry i have a nickname for you too inu pooh. – I sad evilly.

- WHAT? INU POOH? – asked angrily Inuyasha.

- OMG! This is the greatest! – started to laugh Inuyashas companions.

- You stole that from Whinne Pooh don't you? – asked Kagome.

- Well, actually yes. – I said while grabbing one jug of sake and started drinking it.

Everyones eyes got wide and looked at me. After 4 moments i was still drinking. (It was not a big jug, I just like to drink slowly)

- Do you think shes okay? – asked Sango.

- I don't think…

- HAH! – I jelled when I stopped. – I just drunk half of it and I'm out of breath. So – I had one sip – are we going to start the contest or we wait till the moon breaks?

- We still didn't had an answer from… Sesshy. – teased Inuyasha.

- Shut up Inuyasha! Now I'm sure I'm coming and I'm going to beat you!

- Okay guys and Chikyo. But Kagome and me take the kids, Kirara and Jacken to the water. – Sango said and pointed to the spring.

- Hey! Who said i was coming with you?! – jelled an angry Jacken.

- Jacken-sama will come with me and have fun with us. – Rin cheered.

- Rin you brat! – a rock hit his had. – OW!

- Don't call Rin-chan a brat you toad! – I said angrily.

- Chikyo-sama you didn't had to do that… Well, what's done is done, come on jacken-sama. – said Rin and pulled jacken to the water.

- He? I don't know witch person Rin start acting. – said Miroku funnily.

- Shut it! – and I throw a rock at his had too.

- I'm sorry mam… - he cried.

- Okay, now lets get this started. – i said and I sat down.

Sesshomaru sat on my righ, inuyasha on ym left and miroku in front of me.

- Lets do this like we would in my dimension. We're going in circle and in first round everyone have 1 sip than in the second 2 and so and so… You get it. – I said.

- Ok! You're on! – said Inu.

- This is going to be interesting. – said Miroku with a smile.

- Don't try anything monk. – Said Sesshomaru.

We eyed him.

- Are you worried that your woman will get touched by another man. – Inuyasha teased us.

- Oh shut up… - I said and banged him in the back of his head.

With the others

- Kagome, don't you think that Chikyo and Sesshomaru are too friedly? – asked Kagome.

- Yes, it's almost like they are in love… I can't and couldn't imagine Sesshomaru in love but now that i see him like this, It's a suprise.

- Kagome-sama! Sango-sama! – cheered Rin as she sat between them.

- What is it Rin? – asket the two girl.

- Do you think that Chikyo-sama will be my new mommy?

The two blushed at this.

- Well, this situation is a little complicated Rin, so we don't know. – Kagome said.

- Oh, well. i hope so, because Chikyo-sama is very frendly to me and I see my lord to like her as well. – said Rin.

Kagome and Sango just stared at Rin. She was so small but acting grown up a little. She understood so much thing in such yung age.

Back with the boys and Me

- OMG! I can't drink any more! – said Miroku.

- Hehe! Than we can drink more. This is the 40 turn Sessh so you have t odrink 40 sip. – I said.

- This will be the final for you brother. – commented Inuyasha who was drunk by now, but keept going on.

Shesshomaru síp 40 but in a very slow way.

- I see that your going to give up too Sessh. – i commented.

- You wish.

- Well, Inu it's your turn.

He started drinking but then fell back.

- Okay! Hicup! I give up too… Hickup! – and handed me the jug.

- Okay Sessh, well it looks like you and me again. What do you say that now we do it like your way. Each of us got one jug and start drinking and who ever give up firs looses.

Sessh made a facet hat how cana girl be like this but agreed.

- Wait a minute! – I said and drinked the little sake witch was left in the jug of the 4 of us drinked. – Okay we can go.

We had a jug in our hand that was full of sake.

- Ready… Set… Go! – counted Inu and Miroku.

We drinked and drinked and drinked, untill I stoped.

- Chikyo gave up!

- Shut up! I didn't give up, it's just empty. – i commented and turned the jug up side down to show my point.

Sesshomaru was still dinking but couldn't make it. He left 2 síp int he end of the jug.

- How embarrasing guys, that a girl, a teeneger beat you! – i said ang grabbed the lust jug and started drinking.

They stomack couldn't tkae this. they runned to the nearest bush and started throwing up. When they were done, I heard them speak to each other.

- This is all your and your stupid girlfriends fault! – said Inu.

- i agree with Inuyasha… No one has ever beat me and Inuyasha but this girl can ceep up too much. How embarrasing.

They went to the lake to go in ti and cool them self down, but then.

- Your going in or not? – and with that I pushed them in.

The others and me was laughing except Jacken who was cursing that how could I do this to Sesshomaru-sama.

Please Rewiev! Sesshy is getting more and more angry because we only have 2 rewievs… Don't make me unleash him! 


	7. Chapter 6: Training

I don't own Inuyasha and the other characters, only myself :P

I don't own Inuyasha and the other characters, only myself :P

--

Sorry for the grammar if it's not right, I'm doing my best but I still have a long way to go. J

--

6. Chapter: Training

They went to the lake to go in it and cool them self down, but then.

- Your going in or not? – and with that I pushed them in.

The others and me was laughing except Jacken who was cursing that how could I do this to Sesshomaru-sama.

- Verry funny Chikyo. – said Inuyasha who looked like a wet puppy.

- I have to admin that this was a good one. – said Miroku who looked like a pervert as allways.

- Hmmm… - Said an angry Sesshomaru.

He looked at me with a very, VERY angry look. It gave tears in my eyes and I lunched my self at him and started to cry. But of course fake cry.

- I'm sorry… I can't help it, that I'm not from this dimension and I'm soo happy.

The Inu gang, Rin and even Jacken looked at him like they could kill with stare.

- Okay, okay, I'm sor… - before he could finish his I put my hands on his chins and kissed his forehead.

He blushed like mad. The other were shocked except Rin who was smiling and she lunched herself at us too and hugged us both, I hugged her and Shesshomaru, but Shess was just blushing and his hand was on mine hip and he turned his head away. I leered at Rin and she get the idea. I turned back his head and I kissed on the left and Rin the other cheek. Than we heared a klikk and saw a little light. We turned and saw that Kagome was holding a camera. I blushed now.

- Omg… Did you really take a picture? – I asked dangerously and started going slowly towards Kagome.

- I'm sorry! I didn't meant to! – said Kagome and bowed in front of me.

But then, I toke the camera away from her and pushed her on… Inuyasha. I toke a picture when she landed. The situation was like this: Inuyasha sitting then suddenly Kagome falls to him beetween his legs. Reflexively, he puts arms around her and he's blushing like mad. Kagome blushes too when she realises where is she. They looked at each other. They were soo close to each other and BINGO! I toke a photo of this. And then started to laugh.

- Kagome does the camera have timer?

- Yes it has. Why? – asked a little crybaby way.

- I want to take a picture where everyone is on it.

Whit that I boomed another voice war…

- No way! White my brother and his toad in it too?

- I like to have Rin in it. And maybe Sesshomaru too, but Jacken should stay out of it. – said Shippo.

- You have a problem with me you little rat?

- Yes! Who wouldn't hate you.

- Good one Shippo! Maybe you'll be a good man after all.

- But not a man like Jacken. Is he a man at all?

That was the last straw.

- Shut up you two! I've had enough! – I said and walked ower to them and picked up Jacken and hugged him. Even is he looks like a toad in his heart his a sweet deamon. He rescude Rin so many times. – Poor Jacken! Stop teasing him. Even if he looks like this, he is a lot better right now than you guys! Aren't you ashamed of yourselfes? Inuyasha if I knew right you didn't liked it when the people hated and said rude things to you when you were yung. Now you doing that to Jacken. And Shippo, you know how Inuyasha treat you, saying all those things and you don't like it too.

- Sorry… - whispered the two.

Jecken was so touched by my words that he got tears in his eyes. No one has ever said something about him and be this kind to him since he accompanied Sesshomaru.

- Oh you poor thing… don't cry. – I said and pulled him closer.

He blushed now because he realised that I was in a swimming suite and hugged him to my cheast. Sesshomaru started to become so jealous that his eyes were as sharp as a blade and the other men was a little jealous too. Of course Sango saw the jealousness on the monks face and hit him in the back of his head.

- Where are you looking you pervert!

Kagome was still in Inuyasha arms but they sat like they didn't notice. I smiled big.

- Are you comfortable? – I asked Kagome.

They looked at the situation and started to blush and the others were laughing. Even Sesshomaru was smiling at his brother embarrasness.

- Oh yeah? Well let's see if you are also an embarrased tipe of persone. – and witht hat he pushed me at Sesshy and Jacken fell out of my hands.

He reflexively held out his hands and when I fell on him, he was hugging me. My head was near his neck. I looked up at Inuyasha.

- Was that a chellange?

- Yes it was Miss I Can not be embarrassed!

- Okay, you called for it… Let's see you do this to Kagome. – I said and started kissing Sesshomarus neck. He was shocked but felt good. Everyone was shocked. Even Miroku and he was even blushing too. I saw this and…

- Well, well, well… Looks like our perverted monk isn't man anough and has still something presous.

He imediatly know what I meant and blushed harder and got in the water to his face. His companions laughed so hard that I think that even Kaede heared it.

- Our challenge is still on Yash-kun. – I said with a smile on my face and hugging Sesshy closer to me and he didi t to witch shocked everyone.

- I'm taking part in the challenge too, because it is me she is touching. – he said and I agread with him.

- But since his taking part in it too, why not you too Kagome? – I asked.

- Me? Well…I…

- Unless you are a chicken… you mortal. - said Sesshomaru.

- Okay! That's it! I'm tired of being called by that all the time by you. You're on! – said a now angry Kagome ang hugged Inuyasha close to him.

- Okay, you said it.

I sat in Sesshomarus lap and he smiled at me knowing what was I thinking. We started making out. Sango covered Shippos eyes and Jacken covered Rins. After a while we stoped it but I was still in his lap and our mouths still touched.

- Let's see you do this. – I said whit an evil smile on my face and on Sesshomarus too.

- Sango. Let us join too. – said Miroku with a big grin on his face.

- No thanks! I'll pass. – said an angry Sango and gave Miroku a slap int he back of the head.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. they had a kiss before but making out for 5 or 10 minutes in front of eveyone is just too embarrassing.

- I give up. – said Kagome with blusing mad.

- I think me too. – said Inuyasha and let go of Kagome and sat as far away from me as he could.

- Chickens. – said Sesshy.

- Can't blame them. they are still children. Right my prince? – I asked and he agread with me.

- Excuse me, but I think I'm older than you! – said Inuyasha ngrily but not looking in my eyes.

- In body maybe but in minde no. You no boyfriend type stupid. – I said with a disdainfully smile on my face.

- Why you little… - he started but I spattered water in his face and laughed.

- You swear too much. Me and Kagome going to break that habit of yours. Righ Kag-chan?

- Kag-chan?... Okay… - said Kagome who was still in a little shock about our little competition.

- Okay. Now… If you excuse me, I have to go away for a little. I'll be back in 1 or 2 hours. Okay? – I asked as I stood up from Sesshomaru.

- Okay. Go go. Sooner the better! – said Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha! – yelled everyone. Sit! – said angrily Kagome.

BAMM!

- Where are you going Chikyo? – asked Sesshomaru.

- I want to speak with Kiniro Yumi Ryu. I have to go back to my dimension for a while.

- You have to speake with who? – asked all.

- Oh yeah! You don't know the story. When I was fighting with the Naraku puppet, and Inuyasha dn Sesshy attacked me, the time stoped to me and a yung women apiered in front of me and it looks like that I'm her reincarnation. She said that I have power much greather that she had and I have some kind of power from Midoriko too. Or Midoriko and the gods just gave me more power? i forgot… Hehe – I smiled shyly.

- Midoriko? – asked Sango. – Why would she? She didn't gave Kagome more power, so why to you?

- Oh, the most interesting detale! I'm the two dimensions and Kagome's guardian, well mostly the Shikon no Kakera guardian because Inuyasha protects Kagome, but if you're hurt than I have to take you're place. Well now, if you excuse me, I have to go to talk and train. – and with that I rushed off.

- Do you think we should follow her? – asked Miroku.

- Hmm… You stay here. – said Sesshomaru and came after me.

--With me--

I went untill I reached a big sakura tree. I looked at it. It was so beautiful, you can not see something like this where I'm from so I toke my time. The wind blown slowly so that it was not cold and the sun was shining so the weather was percest and with the Sakura trees petals was flowing everywhere. I closed my eyes and concentrated and when I opened my eyes the time stoped as the last time and there was Yumi.

- You called Chikyo?

- Yes. I would want to have some training and I'd like to go back to my time for a little. Just to tell my parents and gather some stuff.

- Okay, I'll train you. But you don't have to tell your parents, because the time stoped to you there when Naraku toke you here. So that's not a problem.

- Oh, thank god, because if I would miss that much class that Kagome and even more, my parents would kill me. And a nother question. Can I bring another person here with me. My best friend.

- No, and you can't even tell her that you come here. It's important that no one find out or else your friends will be in great danger. On your dimension there are much more uglier and stronger demons and monsters than in this. You have to accept these rules or the dimensions will broke up.

I was now a little sad. No more of my best friend and other friends. No brother or parent. Just these guys. Not that I don't wan it. It's just… the people who I grew upwith suddenly dissapearing from my life. Even if the time stopes for them but they can' stay like that forever. I mean I grow and who knows when this mission will over if in 10 years than I get back and what do I say? Hey mom, I've been at a doctor for a plastician operation? As if reading my mind, Yumi answered.

- Relaxe. When you go back you will look like as you were the last time you were there. We thought of that too. – she said with a smile.

- Oh. Okay, well could we start the training, after that I really like to go home.

- As you wish. – and with that, without a warning she came at me.

She almosed punched me in the face when in the last minute I grabed her hand.

- Verry good! You have brilliant reflexes.

- Thanks. But I really don't know how I do it.I was only at 3 karate lessons.

- Well, you could be even better, maybe look a little into the future as well, or sens the attack a few minutes before it if we train. But it's not going to be easy. Do you still accept my help?


	8. Chapter 7: Training II and an old frien

I don't own Inuyasha and the other characters, only myself :P

I don't own Inuyasha and the other characters, only myself :P

--

Sorry for the grammar if it's not right, I'm doing my best but I still have a long way to go. J

--

Inuyahsa: This starts to get so complicated.

Me: Only to you, because you are so dump.

Inuyaha: Hey! I'm not dump! The story is starting to get to complicated. Right Kagome?

Kagome: I don't think so. Maybe Chikyo is right.

Sesshomaru: You're so stupid little brother. How could you be an hier from the Taishio clan?

Me: Watch your mouth dear! Even if he is dump don't start something very ugly.

Sesshomaru: Sorry, but if it's true.

Inuyasha: Chikyo!

Me: I know. – I hit the back of Sesshomarus head – Okay let's get on this story before I kill someones. -

7. Chapter: Training II and an old „friend"

- Relax. When you go back you will look like as you were the last time you were there. We thought of that too. – she said with a smile.

- Oh. Okay, well could we start the training, after that I really like to go home.

- As you wish. – and with that, without a warning she came at me.

She almosed punched me in the face when in the last minute I grabed her hand.

- Very good! You have brilliant reflexes.

- Thanks. But I really don't know how I do it. I was only at 3 karate lessons.

- Well, you could be even better, maybe look a little into the future as well, or sens the attack a few minutes before it if we train. But it's not going to be easy. Do you still accept my help?

- Of course! What do you take me for? I'm not a soft little girl, bring it on.

With that she smiled.

-Okay, first we will make your punch and kick stronger and more exact, than your energy concentration and last we get you to the other dimension.

- Let's start please.

- Okay, you asked for it. – she said and picked up a rock. – Let's see you can take this away from me. You have 20 minutes for it, if you can't take it away in that time you have to do 100 push ups and 10 laps around Kaedes village.

- You've got to be kidding me!

- What's the big deal? You are a demon are you not? You are showing yourself strong and all you are is a sissy.

My anger grow in me.

- You went too far with that. – and with that an aura surrended me and broke everything around me even the time stopping magic. – You made me angry now, master.

She had a little worried face on.

- Chikyo you must calm down or that body will not bear the power.

- Yeah like I would care. – and the aura become stronger.

I felt something inside me want to broke out, it hurt so much, so I had to give in and had to let the power float over my body. I was so angry that something woke up in me?

„Oh no! I hope it's not what I think it is." Thought Yumi. „This aura… It can't be! The Kjodaina Kurai Mamono (It means The Great Dark Demon, it will be an interesting story later who is it )!! But it was sealed in my…! He is my reincarnation, she got what I had!"

- Chikyo! Listen to me! You have to stop, you don't know what are you unleashing!

I saw a horrifieled expression on her face. I knew now that something was wrong. I wanted to cool down but it hurt so mutch.

„Let me out! Please, i don't want to hurt you more than what are you now." – I heared and evil voice say this inside me and with that he started to force himselfe out of me.

- Aaah! – I screamed.

The pain was unberable. I never felt anything like this. Like I was rotting in the inside and something want to come out of my cheast. My head was killing me too. I took my heands and hold my head from the pain. Tears come out of my eyes then suddenly I had memories come to me, but it wasn't mine.

--Flash back--

There was I standing at the corner of the burning city. Around me were dead bodies and two of them was familiar. I want closer and realised that theye were my parents. Theye were beaten to death than people surrendered me.

- Finally found you you little devil. – said one of them.

- Such stupid child could be the heir of the leader?

- Even if your not to be blamed but you have to die.

Than I realised that there were demons and humans also there, killed everything what was dear to me. Suddenly because of the paind and rage I felt a wave of energy came from me and killed those around me. At that day I swore to get revenge of those who didn't do anthing against this, who thought that this was the right ting to do. From that day on I was evil.

--2nd Flash back--

I was rumored in every town and forest by humans and by demons. As the last of my clan who's leading gave the people what they had now. I walked from master to master to learn all of fighting and magic. I killed lots of demons and humans and in the end I was known as their leader. They built me a place that was so big that I got lost twice, gave me so many maids that they fulfield all my needs, it's so disgusting when people and demon too do everything just don't be killed. They are so hopeless if there are nobody to protect them. Because they feared me they done everything, soon Japan was under my command and the other countries gave in too. I was the rueler of the whole world. Time went and there was a girl appiered and only she could stand against me, her name was Kiniro Yumi Ryu a Holy angel demon that was born from a leading family too but they allways lived in the shadows and peace. We were rivals and enemies first. Then we fell in love. It was a great shock for both of us. Neither of us had excepted something like this… But the differenc of our families we couldn't be together but we allways met even when we know that. Later on I could only bear it with killing and I went berserk. The only way she could stop me that she sealed me… So we could be together forever she sealed me inside her body.

--End flash backs--

The pain suddenly grew into sadness. The pain stoped and I heared the voice agan but it was next to me. It was him. Kjodaina Kurai Mamono came out of my body but only as a bodyless soul, like a ghost.

- Yumi. – he said and walked towards her. – I'm so sorry. I wanted to gave you everything but in the end I couldn't controll myself.

- No! Don't come near me! You monste… - here I cut her off.

- I think I understand your feelings. So painfull. – and I walked towards them.

When I got next to Kurai I toke his hand and dragged him to Yumi and thoke her hand too.

- Your feeling can be true now. You have no one to stop the two of you be together. – and with a smile I put their hands together.

They both blushed.

- Thank you! – and they hugged.

I felt a happy wave flash through me and suddenly I felt a presence.

- Sesshomaru, I know your here, please come out.

- Sorry that I spyed. – he said and came next to me and hold my hand.

I looked at him with a sightly blush and saw that he was blushing too. I smiled bigger and hold into his hand. Suddenly I realised that how much Kurai resembled Sesshomaru and suddenly a thought came into my mind and I spoke.

- Could it be that Sesshomaru is your reincarnation Kurai?

They broke apart and looked at him.

- Now that you mention it they really look alike.

- Witch clan are you from boy?

- Inu youkai.

Yumi and Kurai looked at each other and smiled.

- Then you are my reincarnation. For a very long time we protected the Inu youkai clan and in return they gave us the power to reincarnate into their childs so that we could come out and protect them again. Time went and there was a cruel leader that made them slaves and only wanted power. That was the time when they came. The Holy demons. They made them free and with the help of humans too they killed our whole clan but I defeated them in my moment of rage. I sweared revenge to all for killing and not doing anything. Killing all the inocent youkai that could not do anything as well as them or just watched as they were killed. I showed them the cruelness and power they never had before. But then came Yumi. She was so different from the others she didn't look down on me or feared me. She looked at me as equal like I was like her. She apologised in the name of her clan but never could be friend with me of what did i done now. We fought with each other but never killed the other, soon we become seacret friends and soon lovers. But when I wanted to give her everything and protect her from everything my mind went black and i woke up when I was sealed and I had to watch my life all over and over again. But then this girl, Chikyo came to the world. You don't remember it, but when you were little we used to speak to each other. But they wasn't taking it seriously because everyone at your age had a so called imaginary friend. But you grew up and my voice for some easone couldn't reach you.

- Wow! i can't believe this last story, so unbelivable. – I said with wide eyes.

- Sesshomaru, protect this girl. You have to as my reincarnation. Be careful what you say and do because int he end it would be a painful choise.

The end of chapter 7 :P I hope you like it, it's so bad that I couldn't write and update much because I had and have still a lot of test :S I don't understand that why should we have so many… And of course why not, my mother promised „a few" people that I would babysit theis child… Just what I needed…

Inuyasha: Hey! If this is an Inuyasha fanfiction, shouldn't I be in every chapter?

Kagome: Not if she desides it.

Me: Well I could have wrote this chapter a little longer but the tests you know and then you all would have been it Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: At least she doesn't forget who is her feavorite character.

Me: Don't make me angry Sesshy. You know more than anyone what I do when you talk like that.

Sesshomaru: „tears" Of course I know. You banged me int he headt five times minimum when I told you you shouldn't take those tests.

Kagome: „looks at me with teary eyes" Don't worry my master, Chikyo, who writes this story about us, i know what you are going throug.

Me: Kagome, you are…

Me and Kagome hug

Me: You are so kind and you understand me the most.

Arishima(Kriszta my best friend :P): Yeah? She understands you the most. Thanks a lot!

Me: Arishima! OMG! Finally you are going to show u pin the next chapter!

Arishima: It's about time! And don't forget a nother person too!

Me. I know! I know! Well, bye for now readers! See you int he next chapter

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Naraku, Yumi, Kurai: See you! Please rewiev or Chikyo will be very sad and maybe not countinue with us! And everyone say a Banzai for her to have luck with the tests. BANZAI!


	9. Chapter 8: Meeting with Kouga

I don't own Inuyasha and the other characters, only myself :P

--

Sorry for the grammar if it's not right, I'm doing my best but I still have a long way to go. J

--

Everyone: Finally, what took you so long?

Me: Sorry, my computer always broke and after the last one I completly forgotten about you guys.

Everyone: What?!! How could you done, such a thing??

Inuyasha: You bitch…

Sesshomaru: I didn't expect you to do that.

Me: Gomen, gomen! But now I will make up for you all for it  ! Oh, and for some reasons, Arishima will not appear in my story for a while…

Kagome: Why not?

Me: Well, we had a fight, over something and it doesn't matter how many times I wanned to make up with her, she didn't wanned to…  So that's what was up… It's complicated, so don't ask… :(

--

Chapter 8: Meeting with Kouga

- Wow! i can't believe this last story, so unbelivable. – I said with wide eyes.

- Sesshomaru, protect this girl. You have to as my reincarnation. Be careful what you say and do because in the end it would be a painful choise.

- What? – asked Sesshomaru looking confused.

- You'll understand soon enough.

Suddenly the wind was blowing strongly, then it calmed down.

And that was? – I asked.

Sess sniffed in the air and said.

I think the wolf youkai is paying a visit to my brothers.

I started to stirr with anger. I allways hated him in a way for leaving poor Ayame to a girl, who already had a love. Well, not that I wasn't angry with Inuyasha but his story is something else. And I like Kikyo a little, when she is not a bitch…

Looks like, he decided to join us too. – and as I said that, I had a dangerous aura around me.

Sesshomaru and the others sweat dropped.

Something wrong sweete? – asked Yumi.

I looked back at her with anger in my eyes.

No! Nothing at all! – and toke off.

There she goes. I swear that girl has to learn to be calm... She always looses her head. – said Kurai.

Well, we will meet soon again. – said Sess and he followed me again back to the others.

The two lovers looked at each other.

Time&Dimension Goddness will have a lot of paperwork to do if those to will become a pair. – said Yumi.

An we dodn't even know if she will accept the „job". After all, she did say that she will do what she wants to. – said Kurai.

Well, let's wait and see… For now, we can just do that. – and with that, the two dissapeared.

With Inuyasha and the others

I smell that stinky wolf …! – said a now angered Inuyasha.

And with that a tornado came and dissapeared. Before them, stood Kouga.

Yo, Inu-koro. And hello Kagome, my love. – and with that he started walking towards her.

Oh, no! Don't even think about it, you wolf! – yelled Inuyasha and launched himself at Kouga.

Kouga brought up his hand and waited to avoid Inuyashas punch, untill a nother hand cam from behind Inuyasha and punched him in the face.

Everyone just looked at the sence that suddenly I appeared behind Inuyasha and punched Kouga.

Kouga slapped away my hand from his face. His cheek was red on the left. He looked angry but not as angry as me.

The others stepped backwards one or two except Rin. Inuyasha shrinked to the ground and crept away. They all was thinking the same thing: Don't transform or we and everything in the world will die.

This was the sence that awaited Sess when he arrived.

You bitch! Who are you and what was that for? – yelled Kouga.

Hello, My name is Chikyo, but for you it's Marta or Chikyo-sama. And as for what was that for… What you do here, now called two-timing, cheating and your an asshole who uses different women to please his needs. If you don't think that there is a perfect woman who can be there for you forever, then don't look for one. Ayame is your woman from now on… Go and make her happy, be a man that your underings can look up to. Kagome is Inuyashas. If you dare to lay even just one finger on one hair on her head. And…

Someone grabbed my hand from behind. Rin. Everyone looked surprised and blue from that. Kagome and the others started whispering to her.

Rin-chan, come back. - Kagome

Bad idea, kid.- Inuyasha

What are you doing there? – Miroku and Shippo.

How did you get there? – Sango.

Sesshomaru just watched with his cold look but his face was blue too.

Chikyo-sama. This was the man who send the…

The wolfs on you and you slept a little but Sesshomaru woke you up. Yes, I told you I know everything.

Everyone looked more shocked. There was a 1 minute quiet, that Kagome spoke up.

Come to think of it… We never asked you or talked about that how you know us.

My anger went away and I started to think.

You're right. Shall I give and explanation?

Everyone, even Kouga nodded.

Okay. In my world there are these things, animes and mangas. The manga is a set of pictures and they are telling stories. The animes are these mangas moving image. They play it in tv. You know that one Inuyasha. And you're an anime too in my dimension. Of course you are the main character, so the animes and mangas name is Inuyasha. But you are just one of the millions of animes and mangas, but I like you guys the best. Funny jet serious, there is romance, drama, supernaturally things and it's historical. Understood?

Yes. – said all.

But not too. – said everyone except Kagome.

So you're telling us that we're famous ower there? – asked Miroku.

Well, if a person has a little anime and manga culture then yes, but there are some people too, who just can't accept there animes and mangas and hate them. The fans don't know why they hate them and we don't know why they hates us and our becouse of you, I started taking up drawing. At the begining I allways drawn you but now I can make up own, original characters too. And Sesshy is my feavorite character because the first episode I saw on tv from your anime is the episode where he saves Rin. So that is why I like him more.

Ah, now I understand. – said the Inuyasha group smiling at Sesshy.

Sesshomaru you lucky dog. – said Miroku but a bang on his head was a response from Sango.

Pervert… - she said.

I looked up on the sky and realised that it was almost night. I shivered suddenly of the young nights wind.

Is it just me or everyone noticed that we're still in our swimmsouits? – I asked.

Everyone looked down on themselfs.

Really. Now that's why I was getting a feeling that I it is cold. – said Sango.

We'd better change. – said Kagome.

We started walking back to the hot spring where we left our chlotes.

Hey! Don't you dare forget that I'm still here! – yelled Kouga.

Oh, you're still here? – I asked annyoed. – Didn't you had enough?

Everyone sweated as they felt that I'm starting to get angry again. Rin yet again grabbed my hand.

Let's go Chikyo-sama. Rin is starting to feel cold. – and with that she started running with me.

I laughed to myself at the little girls carelessness. Or was it courage? We got back, but then I realised that my chlotes were torn, so what now?

Girls, you don't have spare chlotes I presume. – I asked them.

They shook their head as a no. Suddenly I felt chilly.

Ahcoo!

Bless you! – said Kagome.

Thanks! We better find a village and buy clothes or I will get a cold. – I said but suddenly I felt something warm on me.

I looked behind me and saw that Sess put his fluff around my neck. I looked up on his face and he was sightly blushing.

You could cover your body up with this untill that. – he said

Thank you, Sesshomaru.

For you, Sesshy is just fine. – ha said blushing more.

With that I got a hold of it's ends and warped it around my neck and body. When I was done, I made the fluff somehow that it was around me, but didn't fell. It looked like I was wearing a fur coat that was designed to spring or/and fall.

Well, Inu-koro, I don't have time to play with some new girl. I have to find Naraku and bring his head to my Kagome. – and with that he turned around to take off, but…

I got a hold of his ear from behind.

Oh no you don't! Fistly you MUST, you WILL go to Ayame and make her your wife, lover, mate, I don't care just love her and be with her. – and I let go of his ear.

FINE, I GET IT JUST DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!! – and he rubbed his ear. – Damn, that hurt. Sure you are a girl? Even for a demon woman, this was strong…

When the others heared the question. Their faces went blue. Inuyasha banged Kouga on his head and told him to run.

And why would I do that?

You moth*r-f*cking-s*n-of-a-b*tch!! How dare you even ask that I'm a woman or not! – I grabbed my breasts and continued. – These are 100% real! – then I fent a hit at the back of my neck and suddenly I fell asleep.

Everyone looked at Shessomaru who did it.


End file.
